Sexy Tron Fic
by Sarah Calvin
Summary: I read a bunch of Tron fanfiction and got annoyed, so this was the result.


**Sexy Tron Fic**

**.**

Tron was so sad that he was left all alone on the Grid ever since Flynn went back to the User world. Oh, how he missed Flynn! The long walks they shared, talking about the future of the System, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes... Flynn had gorgeous feathered hair and sparkling blue eyes and a playful nature. He was always spanking Tron and bouncing quarters off his ass. For some reason this highly amused him. Tron allowed himself a faint smile at the memory. Users were so mysterious and omniscient! But now he was gone... and who knew for how long this time? His sigh echoed in the grand expanse of his loneliness.

"What's the matter now, Tron?" inquired a concerned, feminine voice beside him. Tron tried really hard to place it. He gave up and turned around to see a petite program looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"Identify yourself," he barked, kind of annoyed that he was being followed. The program put her hands on her hips.

"For the last time, I'm Yori, remember? Your girlfr-" Tron suddenly swung around and leapt to attention as a yellow lightcycle motored up to him from out of the neon-lit darkness. An imposing helmeted figure in a yellow accented cloak stepped off the bike to face him. Tron was a security program, so he was naturally cautious. He pulled himself up to his full height and crossed his muscular arms over the broad expanse of his circuited chest while he scrutinized this new potential adversary. After a tense moment, the cloaked program retracted his ebony helmet with a familiar chuckle. Tron gasped. He was looking at Flynn! But somehow... _not_ Flynn.

"Greetings programs, I'm Clu," said Not-Flynn.

"You're a program? But- why do you look like Flynn? What's the meaning of this?" exclaimed Tron, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Clu flashed one of Flynn's charming grins.

"I'm an exact copy of Flynn. We're to make the perfect System. Wanna go for a ride in the Outlands?" He beckoned with a come-hither look. Tron didn't need to be asked twice. As he straddled Clu's totally awesome bike and locked his hands around Clu's rock-hard abs, the nagging female voice grated at his ears again.

"Helloooooo, does anyone even remember I exist?! Just where do you think you're going with him?!" Yori snapped, but before she could bitch any further, Clu drowned out her dumb girl words with a powerful rev of his light cycle.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," he called out over the roar of his engine as they sped away.

They rode in tandem over rocky outcroppings and synthesized snow. Tron thought, _I could really get used to this_. Sure, Clu wasn't a User... but he was close enough. And if he was an identical copy of Flynn, did that mean he had the same directives and even memories?

Clu slowed and halted at the pinnacle of a rise which gave them an expansive view of the grid. Pixels winked in the distance and reflected in Clu's mischievous eyes. He turned slightly in his seat so that their faces were hovering inches away from each other.

"You're probably wondering how exact of a replica I am," murmured Clu. Tron gave him a startled look. Clu gently ran a gloved finger down the chiseled security program's long horse face. Tron shivered. "I know things only Kevin Flynn knows... things only _Users_ know. Like this..." He closed the gap between them, his mouth pressing against Tron's hungrily. Tron resisted, but only for a nanosecond. Of course, since Clu was a copy of Flynn, he would know about the intimacies of their relationship. Maybe this was something that could tide him over until the next cycle that Kevin decided to grace the grid with his presence.

"Kevin..." Tron purred, running his fingers across yellow circuits, feeling their power surge and flow into his own. Clu pulled back, his sly grin turning into a snarl of impatience.

"It's Clu," he growled, digging his fingers into Tron's hair and yanking his head back. Despite his impenetrable programming,Tron suddenly felt vulnerable and defenseless. This program was a lot rougher than the real Flynn. Clu used this moment of distraction to drag him off the lightcycle and wrestle him to the ground. Tron felt his circuits pulse with desire. He never knew coercion could be so sexy! "I _am_ superior to Kevin Flynn in many respects..." Clu smirked, derezzing his suit so that Tron could see the complex map of bare circuits burning on his smooth, genderless crotch. He took out a packet of lube.

"What's that?" asked Tron, confused.

"Er... I have no idea to be honest," replied Clu with a shrug, tossing it over the cliff. It hit whatserface in the head as she scoured the Outlands for Tron. "Now let's get it on!"

They locked their data ports together.

CLU REQUESTING ACCESS TO DOWNLOAD DATA

Unh yeah... PERMISSION GRANTED. LOWERING FIREWALL.

They sat unmoving, staring blindly at each other.

STARTING DATA TRANSFER

ONE HOUR AND SEVENTEEN MINUTES LEFT FOR DOWNLOAD

TWENTY-NINE MINUTES LEFT

TEN MINUTES LEFT

EIGHT MINUTES LEFT

Tron glowed with anticipation as he cached the rest of the data stream.

TWO MINUTES LEFT

59 SECONDS LEFT

PROCESSING...

PROCESSING...

PROCESSING...

MALWARE DETECTED!

Warning alarms fired across Tron's system. He instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Clu and held him tight.

MALWARE SUCCESSFULLY QUARANTINED. DO YOU WISH TO REMOVE, Y/N?

NO! NO! Clu bellowed, flailing wildly, trying to override Tron's objectives. He suddenly crumbled into a thousand tiny voxels.

MALWARE HAS BEEN DELETED.

Tron brushed the cubed remains of Clu off of his chest. "This isn't at all what it's like with Flynn," he muttered.

The End.


End file.
